


Camping Is The Worst/Best

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Series: Overwatch Academy [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (It's in the same universe as OWA), Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Camping, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: McCree decides that he wants to go camping with his friends in a nearby forest. Things do not go well.





	Camping Is The Worst/Best

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t feel like writing a holiday fic just yet, so this takes place during the Overwatch Academy’s winter break. Camping in the cold sounds great...right?
> 
> Expect a little check-in chapter on the ones who stayed!

McCree had gathered everyone in the park that day. Everyone he wanted to bring along with him. All here for him to convince. They sat in the tube with the glass bowl looking things, and he began to talk.

“You may be wondering why I decided to call a meeting of the ‘We Aren’t Heroes Yet, But We Can Still Have Meetings’ group this early in our break. I have a plan”

“What now, McCree? This break is busy enough as is and now you have to add something?” said Hanzo, who Genji had already made irritated by waking him up at five in the morning just because a video game was announced.

“We should all go camping in the woods nearby!”

Everyone gave him a look of “Why are you like this?”

“I know what you’re thinking, ‘But McCree, isn’t it too cold?’ or ‘McCree, I am traumatized of that one time you brought me camping,’ but don’t panic! I know how to build a fire, and I am very sorry for the person I traumatized, but I think you were over exaggeratin’ a bit,” McCree explained as he looked at Sombra for the traumatized part.

“I had to deal with that frog getting in my tent!” Sombra explained.

Lucio gasped at the mention of a frog. “How is an adorable little froggy traumatizing?”

“It is if it’s late at night in the great outdoors..”

“Now, anyhoo,” McCree interrupted. “Who’s in?”

“I haven’t been camping before,” Hanzo said before McCree gasped at his statement. “Is it fun?”

“Is it fun?” McCree repeated after him. “Of course it is, once you get past the fact of there being no toilets.”

“No toilets? Then where do-” Hanzo cut himself off after making the realization. “Why would anyone do such a thing?”

McCree shrugged, and then went back to asking who would come. Tracer. Widowmaker, Mercy, Genji, and surprisingly, Hanzo all agreed to it. Unsurprisingly, D.Va, Sombra, (who probably didn’t want to leave technology) Lucio, and Symmetra decided to stay. They said they had plans, and would probably pull some prank on everyone as soon as the rest of them got back or something. Either that, or they would innocently play video games.

“Oh yeah,” McCree added. “This may be off topic, but these meetings really need an acronym or a better name..”

With the plans settled, everyone began packing or going back to doing what they were doing. This would hopefully be a good campout.


End file.
